


these true stories.

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, annie's cookies, jordie still plays for the stars in this one, literally so much fluff here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: three true stories for the stages of my fav couple.





	these true stories.

**Author's Note:**

> each of these are real stories but from 3 dif relationships. the first one is mine.

it was the first practice of the preseason and tyler was already standing on his stall yelling to the locker room,  
"don't forget mandatory friday at white rock lake. we're launching boats at 11 and if you're not there i hope you're prepared to swim out to the boat" 

jamie squinted his eyes open under his sunglasses to the sound of splashing water towards him.  
"hey" tyler greeted as he shifted around finding the comfiest position on the pool float eventually mirroring jamie's position on his stomach.tyler's hand hung over the pillow of the float into the water near the pillow of the other. jamie rested his head back down as he mumbled out a hello into the float. 

as the gentle waves continued to lap into the alcove, tyler's float happened to shift just the needed inches for the two's hands to bump. tyler felt his heart flail like a teenager as jamie made the move to grasp his hand. their fingers interlaced below the water as the two layed quietly to the swaying of the water and the chill music from the boat. 

the silence was buoyant and comfortable unlike the heavy silences that layed upon most relationships tyler had ever been in. the silence allowed for tyler's mind to wander, the imagined life of him and jamie. he imagined telling him good night in their bed together or taking the dogs to the lake together. he wondered if jamie was thinking the same thing. 

tyler felt lucky for the emptiness of the area. they'd had a small group of the guys on tyler's boat in the alcove they had dropped anchor in till ben bishop had driven in and they'd jumped ship to go wake boarding instead of the simple bbq and chill tyler had been manning. later the boys would look back and notice how the abandonment of their team to leave only them was probably more thought out then they'd expected. 

their floats drifted them in the breeze, fingers still interlocked. tyler begged his mind to stop letting his thoughts drift too about the future of him and the other boy. 

\----------

*4 months later* 

jordie could hear the aimless attempts of someone trying to unlock his front door before it finally swung open. the stumble and following giggle of no other than tyler seguin joined him into his living room after the 8 attempts to get the keys into the hole.  
"tyler why the hell are you in my house?" jordie asked as tyler clamored into the living room.  
"jordie! hi! um-jamie?" he gestured his hand wildly as if putting his brothers name into question form and gesturing normalized the slight slur in his voice.  
"wow who got you this far gone, segs? jamie lives at your place now remember? moved in two weeks ago?" jordie explained slowly.  
"jamie does live at my place! you are right!" tyler proclaimed, loudly. he wielded his keys to the sky as he spun around back towards the door to go journey to his boyfriend.  
"hey, ty, how about i give you a ride over there?" jordie gently laughed at the ridiculousness of his 3am movie marathon being interrupted by a drunk tyler seguin stumbling into his house. 

tyler sat quietly in the passenger seat, his fingers tapped the water bottle jordie had pushed at him to the music quietly.  
"so who got you like this?" jordie asked, a tone of almost impressed.  
"brownies in town but he was going to home with a girl. so he called me an uber so i could go home to my... boy."  
"oh, yeah, jamie was telling me brownie was in town." jordie noted.  
"have you seen jamie's eyes? they're so pretty, i love him." tyler giggled drunk at the window.  
"yeah ty, i know. he loves you too." jordie laughed at the giggly teammate beside him.  
"he said that?" tyler's voice dripped with love.  
"yeah, seggy, he said that a whole lot." jordie shoved his hands in tyler's hair causing a squack out of him. 

\------

jamie and tyler had been sitting at the breakfast counter in their house together watching a movie on tyler's laptop when a realization clicked into both their minds. as they both reached towards their shared pile there sat only one last single final annie's cookie on the kitchen counter. the crumbly, buttery cookie of warmth and happiness sat between the two hands.  
"i'll show you my abs for this cookie" tyler immediately bargained.  
"i'll let you see me over this counter for that cookie" jamie shot back.  
tyler continued and they continued the vulgarity just rising.  
then a hand shot between their shoulders and snatched the cookie from the paper towel. jordie quickly popped it into his mouth before either of the boys could even realize what he was doing.  
"you guys are gross." jordie responded to the indignant cries from the couple as he sauntered out laughing back to the living room.  
"you serious about those things you said" tyler snaked his arm around jamie's waist.  
"why don't we.." jamie trailed off as he snapped the laptop shut and led the other by the hand being snaked around his own waist.

**Author's Note:**

> written on a boat in a lake and a leather couch in the summer.


End file.
